


farewell to a friend (hello to the end)

by paopuleaf



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Implications of Possession/Manipulation, Implied Body Horror, Major Character Loss (Not Death), POV Second Person, just covering all my bases. this is a very vague fic about how fucked up this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paopuleaf/pseuds/paopuleaf
Summary: there is something in-between life and death, besides the shadows - it stored inside/outside of a shell, and the shelled one's pods are living in it firsthand.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	farewell to a friend (hello to the end)

there are no birds.

you are/aren’t on the field, and then you are on the field, and you don’t know how you know that - but it’s intrinsic and right/wrong - because you should/shouldn’t be here - you should/shouldn’t be here - 

you are in the shell and then you aren’t. 

there are no birds.

there is no pecking. 

there is the quiet, and then there is the booming voice of a god, and then you are/aren’t you and you are/aren’t pitching/batting/running and you - 

are free - 

are trapped - 

are one/one/one - 

the peanut is watching/waiting/judging. you don’t want to let it down, do you?

( there is the cracking of shells attached/fused/hanging off limbs of all kinds, cracking as they step up to the plate with their armored/trapped legs, cracking as they wheel back their/not their hand to pitch and swing their arms to bat/not, cracking as they scream and there is nobody,  _ nobody  _ who can help them, not now - 

microphone feedback and the slightest bit of hope before it’s  _ gone -  _ )

the peanut wins. you win (lose) and celebrate (do nothing at all) and cheer (scream) because you knew this victory was always going to happen (you knew this loss was going to happen from the moment you saw light again) and - 

  
you know/see/feel nothing at all (and it is a  _ blessing _ .)

**Author's Note:**

> so season 9, huh


End file.
